Soy tu padre
by Makie Karin
Summary: No creía posible las palabras, debe ser una broma de mal gusto, pero...las pruebas pueden hacer que todo cambie. Fue un mal día


Declaimer: todos los personajes que voy a usa, no me pertenecen, son d Hoshino Katsura, que ahora lucha por el manga de D. gray man.

* * *

><p>Padre<p>

-Lavi, soy tu padre

El pelirrojo se le quedo viendo por un rato y luego una sonrisa nació de sus labios, mas tarde se escucho una risa muy ruidosa del mismo chico, intentaba calmarse para dar una repuesta y casi no pudo.

-Naa general, has estado viendo mucho Stars Wars –le dijo aun riéndose, y sacudiendo la mano de arriba para abajo– que te crees Dark Vaider.

-No me creas entonces, asqueroso –se enojo Cross.

Se fue del lugar siguiendo con la gracia de aquellas palabras, después de unos cuantos pasos la gracia desapareció, volteo la mirada para ver al general, al cual solo pudo ver la espalda, se dio cuenta de que Cross no hace bromas, pensándolo bien, el general estaba muy serio, no parecía estar mintiendo. Sus pasos eran tranquilos, la risa desapareció a la ves que la sonrisa pareció nunca haber aparecido en sus labios, de pronto Lavi pareció darse cuenta de algo y salió corriendo al baño y no, no era porque tenia ganas de ir , sino que ahí se encontró con el espejo y una ves que su ojo se posara en su imagen pudo notar que si, joder, si se parecía a Cross, no quería saber que era verdad, solo quería confirmar de que todo era un solo error.

-Espera…–se pudo escuchar la voz perpleja del pelirrojo.

En cierto sentido odio su memoria fotográfica, lo cual significa que al recordar como era la cara de Cross, podía saber como era, saber como era sus rasgos, compararlos con los suyos y….mierda, no jodas que de verdad, de verdad…debe de haber visto mal, muy mal, ¿verdad?.

Con mas atención se vio al espejo, vio su cara y luego recordó la cara de Cross, comparó su cabello, su nariz, su boca, sus orejas, su ojo, todo. Si no hubiera sido un bookman –ya que, gracias a eso, él se daba cuenta de mas detalles– si no hubiera tenia memoria fotográfica, –que le ayudaba a recordar los detalles de la gente– pensaría que su ojo y memoria le estaría fallando, pero por muy mala suerte, sabiendo que él era él, sabia que no era así y que todo era cierto.

En el baño se pudo escuchar un grito aterrorizado.

…

El libro estaba interesante y su cuarto estaba en paz, era un gran alivio estar un rato en paz, leyendo un libro y estando solo en su cuarto, no le importaba el desorden del cuarto, que era peor que la oficina del director Komui. Era de una de esos días raros en que estaba solo, ya que no estaba con su aprendiz idiota. Ahora estaba solo y podía disfrutar su libro en paz.

-¡PANDA! –se escucho un grito afuera, para que casi enseguida se abriera la puerta mostrando al que grito.

El hombre desvío la mirada de las letras para verlo sin mucho interés y enojado a su aprendiz, pero antes que pudiera abrir sus labios arrugados para contestar a su aprendiz, este fue y lo abrazo como un crio. Bookman intento zafarse del abrazo, pero Lavi era mas fuerte que él, entonces solo hizo que sus arrugas se notaran mejor al fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasó idiota?

-Panda…es que... –hablo entre fingidamente o de verdaderos sollozos– me enterré de algo terrible.

El hombre dejo se fruncir el ceño y sus facciones se ablandaron, arqueo una ceja interesado en lo que su idiota aprendiz se había enterado y como estaba en ese momento, tal ves era algo muy importante.

-Descubrí que Cross Marian es mi padre –concluyó.

Si bien, eso no era de importancia para la historia, ese idiota se enterró de algo, que nunca se debió de haber enterado, hizo lo que siempre iba a hacer.

-Lavi, fuera de este cuarto.

-Panda, solo quiero que me digas que todo es mentira, yo me calmo, y punto –le dijo dejando de abrazarlo y se puso serio– porque es mentira…es mentira ¿verdad?

Bookman, no le dijo mas, solo le botó del cuarto, con esa patada voladora y luego cerró la puerta en la cara del pelirrojo, para luego asegurarla para que este no entre mas.

Lavi, al encontrarse fuera de su cuarto, si hubiera sido un día normal, el pelirrojo se hubiera enojado, pero ahora tenia miedo, por que mas u menos bookman confirmo sus sospechas. Aun mas perturbado el pelirrojo, fue caminado sin saber en verdad a donde iba. Camino por los pasillos con un aura de el mundo acabara mañana y caminaba tan lento como un zombie.

Sin darse cuenta él había camino hacia la cafetería, en donde se encontró con Allen y como estaba aun perturbado de por las palabras del general, el pelirrojo fue donde el albino y lo abrazó, el albino se sorprendió mucho por el acto de su amigo.

-Lavi, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estas bien?

-No, Allen, no estoy bien, estoy muy, muy, muy, muy….mal

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el mundo me odia Allen.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Es que… me encontré con el general Cross, que eso es raro, quiero decir, nunca esta aquí, entonces, yo le salude, haciéndome la burla de su nombre y entonces el me vio, pensé que se enojo, pero luego me dijo… –sollozo nuevamente.

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto aun asustado por su amigo.

-Que, él, es mi… padre.

Un silencio de muerte se hizo en el lugar. Los ojos de Allen se abrieron muy grandes y bajo la mirada para poder ver al pelirrojo. ¿Lavi hijo de Cross?, no era posible, Cross era alguien muy malo, estafador, que utiliza a la gente para hacer lo que él quiera. Pero si los veían bien, si se parecían…oh Dios.

-Lavi, tú… –dijo en un estado se shock.

-Para colmo tú hueles a comida –se quejo.

-Lavi , por favor vete.

Lavi lo vio, confundido, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor Lavi, no…no te quiero ver, por favor vete –le dijo sin perder ese tomo amable que tenia.

-¿Te molesto tanto lo que dije?, no seas así hombre, solo fue una broma.

-No es eso, solo, solo quiero estar solo, por favor Lavi, quiero que te vayas.

El chico se alejo del albino, se paró y se fue del lugar, viéndole raro al chica, no sabia si le molesto tanto lo que le había dicho o si le traumo lo que le dijo que Cross era su padre. Camino hacia la puerta de salida muy distraído, por eso se chocó con alguien.

-Ah, lo siento –dijo muy pensativo, ni siquiera vio a la persona.

-Fue mi culpa, yo soy muy torpe –hablo la chica.

El ojo verde vio a la chica, sonrió.

-Miranda –le llamo la atención,– necesito tú ayuda –sollozo y abrazó a la chica.

-¿Eh? –se puso un poco rígida.

-Hoy descubrí quien es mi padre.

La alemana pestaño dos veces seguidas para intentar comprender la situación, haber Lavi la abrazó, dijo que necesitaba su ayuda…¿¡ella ayudar!?, bien, tenia que hacerlo, tomo aire.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

El pelirrojo se separo de la chica, le vio serio.

-¿Bueno?, ¿¡A que lado es bueno!?, no me ayudas, ¡eso bueno!, aja digamos –se fue enojado.

La mujer por un momento se quedo confundida, luego esa aura negativa volvió, era una inútil, no pudo ni siquiera consolar a Lavi, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué tenia que ser así?

…

-Lena –chillo Lavi, para luego ir a abrazar a la chica.

-¿Lavi? –se sorprendió.

-Me sucedió algo terrible –estaba apunto se quejarse con la chica cuando se dio cuenta de algo, estaba abrazando a Lenalee, lo que necesitaba su día ser perseguido por Komui, no gracias, además que Komui lo podría castrar, entonces se separó de la chica rápidamente.

-¿Qué cosa terrible? –insistió que continuara.

-¿Eh?, ah, sí, em…Cross es mi padre –lo dijo como si fuera una cosa banal, ya que estaba aun mas importante ver si Komui estaba cerca o no.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto la chica, viendo por donde el pelirrojo veía.

-Es que Lenalee, técnicamente cometí un acto que me puede costar la vida, –vio a al lado derecho en donde vio un sombra que según él era Komui– pero sabes, yo mejor me voy para que Komui no me castre o algo así.

-Un rato Lavi, ¿Cómo es eso que tu padre es Cross?

Lavi ya se fue sin siquiera responder a aquello. El pelirrojo hijo del general mas desgraciado de la orden, ¿Eso de verdad era cierto?, bueno si los veía a ambos juntos, si se parecían, mn…tal ves era cierto, aunque en su carácter no se parecían en nada. Un rato…

…..

Camino por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, ya no sabia con ir para quejarse de la noticia recientemente enterada, ya fue con Panda, Allen, Miranda, Lenalee, Kro-chan, Chouji y Timothy. Con Krory, el hombre se dejo abrazar y escucho las quejas del pelirrojo mientras lentamente este acariciaba los cabellos rojos en forma de consolarlo, sin embargo, Lavi recordó que Krory era un vampiro y que tal ves solo estaba siendo tan bueno para luego chuparle la sangre, bueno no, en realidad se aburrió de Krory, ya que el hombre no parecía saber que decir y solo uso eso como escusa para irse. Chouji, a él ni lo pudo abrazar, el chico era tan gordo que sus brazos del pelirrojo no pudieron abrazarlo, entonces se rindió, le dijo que era demasiado gordo y se fue. Timothy, el peor de todos, quien diría que el niño le quisiera cobrar al pelirrojo por abrazarle, el parchado se enojo por eso y como este no era ningún tonto, se fue.

Ya fue con cada exorcista que estaba en la orden, ya no quedaba nadie a quien le podría arruinar el día. Vio una puerta. Tal ves exagero con decir "con todos". Sonrió.

Abrió la puerta de tal forma que era casi imposible que alguien la escuchara y de la misma forma que abrió la puerta, la cerró. Entró al cuarto muy sigilosamente, por eso cuando vio al cuarto se encontró con un chico, el cual le daba la espalda, lentamente dio un paso, luego otro, aumentaron los pasos y se escucho su voz.

-Yuu –medio sollozo el chico y para aumentar los puntos suicidas lo abrazó.

Era demasiado obvio que Kanda, al sentir el tacto y escuchar esa voz, se enojara y acabara por botar a Lavi. Frunció el ceño. Pensando que ese día fue medianamente tranquilo, ese imbécil viene y arruina todo.

-Yuu –parecía que se quejaba con su nombre.

El otro le vio con esos ojos negros azulados, enojado, diciéndole que si no se callaba iba a morir.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede en tu cabeza? –gruño Kanda.

-Nada malo Yuu, solo quiero que me consueles y…

-Vete a la mierda y deja de llamarse así o si no te voy a decapitar –amenazó.

El parchado torció la boca demostrando lo disgustado y enojado que estaba.

-Dice que Cros Marian es mi padre –fue al punto.

Kanda lo vio de reojo, para luego arquear una ceja. Era algo nuevo, sí, Lavi había ido al punto de inmediato y dejo de decir cualquier mierda que se le cruzaba por la mente. Era raro, además que decir tener un padre no era común. También había otra razón, hasta ahora no sabia que era un padre.

-Y…no sé que hacer, tal ves me de deudas, yo no quiero tener deudas, primero panda me pega y luego le doy a otra persona, yo no quiero pagarlas, no gracias –comenzó a hablar como un loro.

-Ah, que bien, vete –le dijo indiferente.

-¡Oye!, esto es grabe, es como si, em…a ti te dijeran que Lenalee es tu hermana perdida o algo así.

-¡Qué ella no es mi hermana!, joder, que tan imbécil estas hoy.

-No estoy idiota, se parecen, me vas a decir que no.

-No, no nos parecemos.

-Que si se parecen.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Eres un idiota.

-Para mi se parecen.

-Tu estas ciego, que vas a saber.

-No estoy ciego, soy tuerto, no ciego.

-Igualmente ves mal.

-Yo veo bien.

-Claro que no.

-Ya, ya, –intento calmarse– digamos, ya, supuestamente no veo bien –solo quería quejarse con alguien, nada mas– entonces, ¿me vas a consolar?

-No.

Lavi se paró, –ya que Kanda lo botó y este cayó al suelo– estaba enojado, ya no sonreía ni nada parecido, parecía que el loro se había quedado mudo, ya que no dijo nada y solo abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir del cuarto volteo y le dijo:

-Ya vas a ver lo que se siente estar en mi posición –sacó la lengua como un niño, después se fue, cerrando la puerta.

¿A qué coño se refería Lavi con eso?, bueno, el conejo decía mucha mierda por día, de seguro seria una mas de esas cosas sin sentido que siempre decía. No le tomo importancia y siguió con su día.

…

-Komui quiero hablar contigo –dijo Lavi seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –hablo desviando la mirada de los papeles para ver al chico.

-Mira, yo hice pruebas de ADN, ya que alguien me dijo que yo era hijo de Cross, por desgracia eso fue cierto, –se hizo al sufrido, mientras su boca se llenaba de mas mentiras– entonces y por que soy curioso, decidí ver en la orden, quien mas pueden ser parientes y…¿sabes?, me enterré de algo que le va a interesar mucho –lo demás susurro en el oído del chino.

Komui abrió muy grande los ojos, y cuando acabo de decirle, este vio al pelirrojo aun sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto

-Sip, estoy 100% seguro de aquello, las pruebas de ADN no mienten.

-Entonces, voy a ir a verlo y le diré a Lenalee, a la orden entera.

-sí, anda Komui, vamos, antes que él se vaya.

El chino salió corriendo dejando sus papeles acumulados en su escritorio. La sonrisa de Lavi creció. Si el sufría, también debía sufrir otro ¿no?

…

Ahora que ya había pasado todo el día quejándose con todo el mundo, a tal punto que algunos pensaban de que él estaba borracho, él estaba cansado, si, de estar buscando a alguien para quejarse y arruinar su día como a él le habían hecho, ya fue con todos lo exorcistas que estaba en la orden, y estaba ves estaba seguro de que fue con todos, además que fue con uno que otro buscadores, pero estaba cansado, de todo en realidad. Entonces, decidió ir a joder a una persona y no irse hasta que…se hiciera de noche y el se durmiera, supongo.

-No sé quien eres y no me importa, pero necesito arruinar el día alguien y tú eres ese alguien –hablo abrazando a un desconocido.

De pronto, de otros labios, se escucho una risa. Levanto la mirada para ver, por fin quien era el abrazado. Joder. Era de lo mas ilógico de que él se quejara de que Cross le había ruinado el día, con Cross. Exacto. La persona que había agarro para arruinar el resto del día, era el mismo que arruino su día, si bien, parecía muy buena venganza, él no quería encontrarse con él general, aun tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza para estar hablando con él. Se aparto de él y lo vio enojado.

-¿De que se ríe general? –le pregunto.

-Es que resulta que es cierto, – el otro arqueo una ceja– ya que cuando yo me enterré que tú eras mi hijo, hice un melodrama parecido –volvió a reír.

El chico abrió su ojo muy grande, entrando en shock, de verdad, que posibilidades tenia de que Cross hiciera lo mismo. Oh mierda, no jodas…

Fin…?

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta hsitoria tendria que ser para el sábado, pero no pude, hacia frio, me enferme y muuuchas cosas mas, pero da igual, lo puse un poco tarde tal ves. Esta historia ya avise que iba a poner en mi historia "feliz cumpleaños fuera de control" y tarde mucho en acerla. De cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado y epero ver un reviews por aquí. El día de mañana va a ser mi aniversario de un año de hacr esto, esta es la historia nuero 22 que hago -cero que es ese numero.<p>

Mn... se me olvido dercir que voy a ser como la continuacio de esta historia, se va a llamar "soy tu hermano", jajaja, verán el porque del titulo luego.

hasta la proxima.


End file.
